


Under Niagara Falls Is No Place For Sex

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Love In All The Wrong Places [16]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventuesome McCoy, Boat Sex, Boat Tour, Concealed Sex, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Maid Of The Mist, New York State, Niagara Falls, Niagara River, Skeptical Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock finally got McCoy to Niagara Falls, but their time there is not the way that Spock had envisioned it.  McCoy wants to have sex while the Maid of the Mist tour boat is rocking erratically almost beneath Niagara Falls.





	Under Niagara Falls Is No Place For Sex

“Leonard, this is definitely a bad idea!”

“Shh, someone will hear you!”

“How?! The ‘Maid of the Mist’ is noisy enough, but Niagara Falls would drown out Godzilla having sex with a 747!”

“Spock! I’m proud of you! You can exaggerate almost as well as I can!”

“Who is exaggerating?! Leonard! We cannot have sex under Niagara Falls!”

“The boat will be rocking something fierce! We‘ll orgasm forever!”

“I cannot get properly lined up with you!”

“Just don’t line up with the wrong person! In these black slickers, we all look like sea captains! You‘d give someone one helluva surprise!”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
